


Tumblr Prompts

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Mornings, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: Just a bunch of tumblr prompts from my sideblog QuesSelfShips.Tags and rating will be updated as needed.





	Tumblr Prompts

Off hours were quiet, simple times. Perhaps it was his Vulcan aesthetic and sensibilities, or perhaps it was my introverted need to recharge, or perhaps a blend of both. Either way, it was peaceful and serene as we both began to awaken. 

My head was wedged against his shoulder, neck curled in a matter that would surely be uncomfortable, but it was the only way I could sleep. I needed to know he was there through the night, my steady rock in a storm. My leg curled over his and my hands were tucked to his side, gripping the fabric of his black shirt loosely. Another way for me to keep him close.

I speculated that this could have been an anxiety response, due to the fact he was Bridge crew, and often sent on dangerous missions. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to bother Spock. He accepted my strange Human ways and allowed me the comfort of his presence.

I was dozing still, my shift not starting until much later. 

“You must move,” he said in a soft, gentle voice. “I must get to the bridge.”

“Noooo don’t leave me, my pillow!” I replied groggily, almost slurring my words in a yawn. 

He quirked an eyebrow. “We have many other perfectly good pillows.”

I flopped over, tucking my arms underneath my chest now as I laid on my belly. “Yeah but none are as good as you.”

He stretched out, now free from me, and leaned down to kiss my exposed shoulder. “Come join me for breakfast instead. I will put on the disgusting espresso you like so much.”


End file.
